There are approximately 4.6 billion cellular phone subscriptions in the world over which it is estimated that more than 2 trillion text (SMS) messages are sent annually. There are also over 800 million transportation vehicles in the world. The magnitude of these statistics indicates that cellular phone use in vehicles is inevitable and is likely to remain quite common, unless preventative measures are taken.
Drivers using a hand-held cellular phone or smartphone for talking, text messaging, and/or for executing other applications or ‘apps’ while driving has become a problem of near-epidemic proportions. Studies on distracted driving have shown that by talking on a cell phone, a driver increases his/her risk of an accident by a factor of four. Even worse, sending text messages increases a driver's accident risk 23-fold. Additionally, studies have shown that the temptation to use a cellular phone for texting, talking, and other activities while operating a vehicle is not limited to younger drivers—adult drivers have been shown to text more often than younger ones.
In response to this growing concern and danger, numerous regulatory actions have been put in place to attempt to mitigate such phone-based distractions to drivers. For example, in the United States, thirty states have banned drivers of vehicles from texting, and many have subsequently increased the penalties for such violations. Driving-while-texting has also been banned throughout Europe and many other countries around the world. Additionally, talking on a hand-held cellular phone while driving a vehicle has been banned in eight US states, and such cell phone use has been banned in all of Europe and in many other countries.
The effectiveness of these laws alone, without an effective means of enforcement, is questionable. Being that cellular phones are generally small and discreet and drivers are frequently in motion, it is often difficult for law enforcement personnel to effectively police for such violations. Indeed, statistics show that accidents arising from cellular phone-based distractions are increasing as the popularity of such devices increases.
Given the easy accessibility of cell phones to drivers, many drivers' apparent desire to operate their cellular phones while driving, and the difficulties attendant with enforcing laws prohibiting cellular phone use, it is likely that drivers will continue to use cellular phones for texting, talking, and/or other activities (e.g., playing games or running applications), for the foreseeable future.
Moreover, it can be appreciated that the usage of mobile devices in various locations and/or settings can be detrimental on a number of levels. For instance, anecdotal evidence suggests that the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones has resulted in an increase of mobile device usage by students during classes/lectures, serving to distract such students from properly absorbing the material being taught. Additionally, many students have become adept at using such devices discreetly, resulting in many instances of cheating being facilitated through the use of mobile devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.